


mira cómo miran sus cuchillos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason tiene dos dedos vendados y la mandíbula morada, los labios se le agrietan a la primera calada y Drake le sigue con la vista desde detrás de las gafas. Le echa el humo a la cara y sonríe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mira cómo miran sus cuchillos

**Author's Note:**

> Fic doméstico. Of sorts.

La sangre le mancha la mano y los dientes, salpica su chaqueta hasta que se convierte en una mancha oscura, un estampado reseco sin patrón. La arrastra sin cuidado al enterrarse los dedos en el pelo, a lo largo del mechón blanco y el inicio de su cuero cabelludo.

Escupe en el suelo y se limpia los labios con la manga, guarda su cuchillo en el cinturón.

Sus oídos zumban todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Un apartamento vacío y con la cerradura forzada, sus costillas se resienten cuando se echa en el colchón que tiró en el suelo el día anterior. Ha dormido en sitios peores y en situaciones peores, pero daría su pulmón derecho por una ducha.

Guarda el cuchillo bajo el colchón, se encoge en el sitio con la ventana abierta.

 

*

 

Drake tiene un paquete de cigarrillos en la guantera del coche. La abre de un manotazo y le ofrece uno. “Por la ventana”, advierte. No se quita las gafas de sol a pesar de la hora, queda tan ridículo como su coche caro y el pendiente falso y el hecho de que tenga cigarrillos y un encendedor eléctrico.

Jason tiene dos dedos vendados y la mandíbula morada, los labios se le agrietan a la primera calada y Drake le sigue con la vista desde detrás de las gafas. Le echa el humo a la cara y sonríe.

—Anímate, Timothy.  
—El cáncer de pulmón es animado —pero se quita las gafas de sol y las engancha en el volante—, el olor a tabaco en la tapicería no.

Tiene sangre bajo las uñas. Drake la ve, aunque no diga nada. Drake es el más observador de toda la familia, y durante un tiempo pensó que era sólo por el reemplazo, que podría destruir todo símbolo de lo que le fue arrebatado en su momento, pero cada vez tiene más claro que la rabia que tiene a flor de piel es algo completamente distinto. Que es porque Drake ve donde el resto trata de reformar.

Sacude la ceniza en el pavimento, se obliga a mantener las piernas quietas.

 

*

 

La voz de Barbara da el pistoletazo de salida. Jason se coloca la máscara y Drake la capucha, están a dos manzanas del objetivo.

Uno de ellos tiene un cuchillo, y Jason escucha el chasquido de su cuello antes de darse cuenta de que él ha sido la causa. Sus brazos se tensan ante el peso repentino, las rodillas del tipo se doblan. Drake apoya la bota en el hombro de uno de los traficantes, hunde el talón en la herida y observa a Jason con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Jason suelta el cuerpo como si no le costase en absoluto, como si no tuviera las articulaciones entumecidas. Agarra el codo de Drake y tira hacia él con urgencia.

—Vamos —y Drake le empuja, coloca su bō bajo la barbilla de Jason en un movimiento seco que le dificulta tragar saliva.  
—¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Colocó los explosivos doce horas antes.

Se limita a sonreír, y Drake es bueno, pero Jason ha pasado los últimos meses aprendiendo a leer sus movimientos. También es más grande. Lo suficiente como para retorcerle el brazo e inmovilizarlo desde atrás. El barrido le desequilibra, y Drake se revuelve contra él, contra su brazo bajo el cuello y golpeándole como puede, hasta que se queda inmóvil, rostro enrojecido y cargando todo su peso contra Jason.

Se quita el comunicador y se echa a Drake al hombro.

La explosión les salpica de ceniza a ambos.

 

*

 

Salen peor parados de lo que Jason esperaba. Cuando Drake despierta, le desencaja la mandíbula de un puñetazo. Eso tampoco ayuda a su color. Después desaparece en busca de un botiquín. Jason permanece en el suelo del loft, perfectamente consciente del espacio que ocupa entre tanta ausencia.

Drake vuelve con alcohol, un kit de sutura y una bolsa de hielo que le lanza contra la clavícula.

—¿Sabes cuántos años tenía el crío?  
—Me da igual —Drake está sentado justo frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y concentrado en desinfectar la aguja.  
—Y una mierda.

Cinco personas muertas en la última semana. Todas sobredosis, todas indicando el mismo foco de mercancía adulterada. El crío tenía trece años, Jason se coló en su habitación, y después en la morgue.

Drake evita mirarle, y eso hace que se tense por completo, que note el enfado en la punta de los dedos. Porque de todos ellos, Drake es el único que lo ve. Y que no lo ve como el Robin fallido, como Jason Todd, como Capucha Roja. Porque es el único que le ha visto partir un cuello y está dispuesto a coserle las heridas. Eso le enfurece más que cualquier otra cosa.

 

*

 

La ducha continúa roja para cuando cierra el grifo. Apoya la frente contra los azulejos y recupera la respiración, se reabre una herida en el labio superior y la saborea despacio. Evita mirarse al espejo, ver la masa de morados y marrones que abandona la ducha, se sabe de memoria su colección de cicatrices.

A la salida Drake continúa sentado en el salón, descalzo y con unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta de Superman.

Jason se pone las zapatillas sin calcetines y gruñe cuando sus músculos se estiran.

—Debería irme.

Drake enciende la televisión y apoya la espalda contra un cojín enorme, una de esas mierdas modernas de decoración, a medio camino entre sillón y balón deshinchado. “No seas idiota, hay sitio de sobra.” Jason sacude la cabeza, pero sus huesos se quejan lo suficiente, y si cierra los ojos aún ve rojo.

Se sienta a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos se rozan, que se mete en su espacio descaradamente. Cuando le besa el cuello, Drake se tensa, antes de respirar hondo y apoyar la mano en el bajo de la espalda de Jason. Es una disculpa, de algún modo, una de las suyas. La manera en la que Drake no dice nada, pero arquea el cuello lo suficiente para que Jason encaje allí, igual que no encaja en otra parte, y la manera en la que su pulgar se cuela bajo la camiseta de Jason.


End file.
